


Glad You Came

by Mariesen



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Barebacking, Brotherly Love, First Time, Humor, Incest, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Romance, Twincest, Unsafe Sex, th_fanfic's September FQF 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariesen/pseuds/Mariesen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom talks about his sexcapades every single day, but Bill knows better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September FQF 2012 over at LiveJournal. It's a fill for **Prompt #22:**
> 
> "Bill/Tom, kinda PWP - Teen!Tom (Schrei or Rette Mich era, or even a little later) talks about sex all the time. He blathers on about how great handjobs and blowjobs and penetrative sex feel, etc. Problem is, teen!Bill knows Tom's never done a damn thing apart from jerking off to internet porn. Tom's talk get him annoyed, not to mention a little hot and bothered, so one day he decides to show Tom how good every kind of sex really feels so Tom won't be making empty claims anymore. Bonus points if after Bill's demonstration, Tom just gets all blushy and clams up when anyone asks him about his sexcapades." - submitted by kishmet

The bell went, indicating a break, more specifically the lunch break. Bill absolutely hated this time of the day, because he was forced to sit at a large table with all of his and his twin’s friends and listen to Tom talk about his latest sexcapade.

Bill sighed and collected his books, looking over at his twin doing the same.

“Come on, snail. If we don’t hurry our table will be taken,” Tom said, looking long and hard at Bill.

“Alright, alright!” Bill almost sneered while yanking his backpack over one shoulder, rushing out of the classroom, followed by Tom.

~ ● ~

The cafeteria/lunch room was absolutely packed to the brim with students from all years, but mostly with juniors, because the seniors were allowed to leave the school in their lunch break.

Oh how Bill wished they were seniors. That would mean he could escape the tales of Tom’s sexcapades and just spend time alone, without becoming flustered and hard. Yes, you read it, Bill got hard every time Tom was talking about sex, mainly because Bill always imagined being the girl under Tom.

“There you are guys! You’re late; we thought you both had skipped school.” Andreas, the twins’ best friend, said in a mocking voice while smiling sweetly at Bill.

“As tempting as that sounds, I just had to wait for Mister Slow over there,” Tom said while pointing towards Bill.

Bill rolled his eyes, but moved over towards Andreas while sighing inwardly. “Haha, very funny, Tom! I am just dying from laughter!” Bill said in a sarcastic tone, sitting down next to Andy. He hated when Tom made fun of him. It was like he was always the butt of the joke. He sighed again, preparing for what was coming – the big sex adventures from the life of Tom Kaulitz.

“…It was Joanna. She has the mouth of a hoover, I swear.” Tom finished and the other guys cheered and wolf-whistled.

~ ● ~

“Why do you always tell those stories, Tom?” Bill asked while they were walking home from school.

“What do you mean?” Tom asked, looking all puzzled.

“You know, those sex-stories.. I know they are all lies. You’re a bloody virgin!” Bill said with a slight rise in his voice. He was getting more annoyed by the minute.

“…I’m not a virgin, where would you get that idea from? Bill, what is going on?” Tom almost pleaded.

“Since when? You’re a virgin, god dammit! I know you Tom. You never leave the house unless I’m with you and you’ve never had a girl over.” Bill sighed and looked sternly at his twin.

Tom was silent, looking down at his feet. He looked embarrassed. His cheeks were bright red and he looked so small, like he just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie-jar.

“You know… It’s okay to be a virgin, right? The boys wouldn’t laugh at you. I mean, I’m a virgin and they never tease me.” Bill said, pulling Tom in for a hug. He felt bad for making his twin so embarrassed.

“I know…” Tom said, sounding disbelieving while he accepted the hug.

“Let's just go home, okay?” Bill said, smiling sweetly at Tom.

“Okay… Race you to the door?” Tom said, running towards their house.

~ ● ~

“Not fair! You cheated!” Bill whined, trying to catch his breath.

“I never cheat!” Tom said, while looking shocked. He knew he had cheated, but come on, he couldn’t let Bill win this, like he “won” the conversation they had a few minutes back. Tom hated that he was a virgin. He felt ashamed. He was Tom Kaulitz, for crying out loud! He should be able to get a girl and hook up, but truth be told he just didn’t think any of the girls at their school was attractive. None of them compared to his twin in any way and it made Tom feel uneasy.

“You so did.” Bill accused, poking Tom and drawing him out of his thoughts.

“Did not.” Tom said before tackling Bill to the ground.

“…what the..?” Bill squeaked and looked up at his twin with big puppy eyes. He felt so lost. “Why would Tom tackle him like that? Was it something he had said, done or?” This was not a normal behaviour from Tom and it made Bill feel uneasy, because it made him hot and bothered and in the position they were in, he couldn’t hide it. Couldn’t hide how excited his body became when Tom pressed their bodies together. “Just push him away. He’s not heavy.” He said to himself trying to make his body act out what his mind screamed at him, but he just couldn’t.

“Did I hurt you?” Tom said looking worried, but making no attempt to move.

“Ehm.. what?” Bill said looking all puzzled and blushing like mad.

“Did I hurt you?” Tom repeated, making sure to emphasize every word.

“No.” Was Bill’s response, while he tried to squirm out under his twin, which made Tom freeze.

“Are you hard?” Tom asked accusingly, grounding his pelvis down on Bill’s. “Oh, you are hard.” He continued, raising an eyebrow.

“Let me go, Tom!” Bill said with tears in his eyes, struggling out of Tom’s grip and running up the stairs, slamming his door shut.

~ ● ~

This was not supposed to happen. Tom wasn’t supposed to know how Bill reacted to his own twin. Now everything was ruined. Bill could never look his own twin in the eyes.

“Urgh!” Bill said out loud, falling face first onto the bed.

Tom must be so disgusted with him. How could he not? His own twin got hard while being pinned down. Bill would never be able to look Tom in the eyes and it made him feel so uneasy.

“Knock, knock!” Tom said, while knocking on the door.

“Just go away!” Bill mumbled in a sad voice, drying his eyes.

“No.” Tom said in a stern voice. “You shouldn’t feel embarrassed. It’s completely normal to get hard. We all get hard from time to time.” Tom continued while opening the door.

“God, you must think I’m such a freak!” Bill said, beginning to cry again while curling into a ball.

“Why would I think that? Bill you’re my brother, my twin. Nothing will ever make me think you’re a freak!” Tom voiced, walking over to Bill, pulling him into a hug.

“BecauseIamafreak.” Bill mumbled quickly, trying to squirm out of the hug.

“No, you’re not. Bill, come on. Stop being so embarrassed, okay?” Tom said lovingly, hugging his twin more tightly.

Bill gave up the fight and let himself be pulled into the tight hug. Damn he was so weak when it came to Tom. He was never able to resist his twin. It was still a complete mystery to Bill that Tom had never had a girlfriend. He was good looking, smart, funny and damn he smelled good. To be honest, Bill was completely gone and so in love with Tom, but he would never let him know that. No, Tom deserved to meet girls and fall in love on his own. It made Bill’s heart ache, but he knew it was for the better.

Unless.. maybe Tom seemed so uninterested in girls, because he, himself, felt something. Maybe that was why Tom lied about the sexcapades and stuff. No, Bill would not go there. There was no chance. But.. what if there was? He felt so confused now.

“I’m okay, Tom.” Bill finally said, while wriggling out of Tom’s arms.

“Sure?” Tom said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, thanks for making it less awkward.” Bill said in a genuine voice.

“Always glad to be at your service.” Tom smirked, while getting up from the bed, slowly making his way out of his twin’s room.

~ ● ~

“You guys can’t imagine how tight it felt. Damn, I wanted to stay there forever.” Tom finished, getting cheers from the group again.

Everything was back to normal with the twins, but Bill still felt uneasy and this wasn’t helping. He knew everything Tom told the group was a lie and felt like telling them all the truth, but he didn’t want to embarrass his twin. No, he was just so tired of it all. Maybe he should find a girl for Tom. Maybe that would stop the feelings. But who should he find? Joanna was out of the question, maybe Jessica or Beatrice. Maybe Tom didn’t even like girls. God, that would make him embarrassed if Bill found a girl for him, when maybe he wanted a guy instead. Maybe that was why Tom never seemed interested in girls. Maybe that was the reason for all the lies.

“Earth to Biiiill.” Tom said, poking his twin while waving his hand in front of Bill’s face.

“What?” Bill mumbled, shaking himself out of his thought.

“Earth to Bill. I just wanted your attention so we could get to our noon-class.” Tom stated, looking puzzled at Bill.

“Oh… Sure.” Bill said, hurrying out.

“Something wrong?” Tom asked, sounding confused.

“No, not at all. I was just thinking about stuff.” Bill answered, blushing a bit.

~ ● ~

The rest of the week went by fast. At least if you asked Bill. He was home and it was Friday, which meant the twins would be home alone for the weekend. They were allowed to invite a friend home with them, but neither of the twins had done that.

Bill was sitting on his bed, thinking up a plan on how to figure out if Tom really liked girls or if boys were more him. He could of course invite a girl and a boy over and see which Tom seemed interested in, but it just seemed wrong. It felt like pushing away his twin. It made Bill’s heart ache, but he knew that he needed to found out, because this situation couldn’t continue. The group would soon figure out that Tom lied and Bill would never allow that to happen. No, he needed to figure out a way for Tom to lose his virginity, without making his own heart ache.

Bill sighed. The only logical solution was to seduce Tom and have sex with him, but he was sure Tom would freak out. Or would he? Maybe that was why Tom seemed so uninterested in hooking up with someone. Everything was so messed up and Bill had no idea why his mind thought of this stuff. Like, sex with your own twin. God, that sounded so wrong, but then why was he suddenly hard? Bill sighed again and yanked on his hair. Only one way to figure out, if his feelings were mutual, this left Bill rising from the bed and walking to Tom’s room.

“Knock, knock.” Bill said while knocking slowly on the door.

“Come in.” Tom mumbled, looking towards the door to see who entered. Logically it could only be his twin, but his mother was known for forgetting stuff, so maybe they had come back.

“Hey. Are you up for a movie-night? You know with pizza and everything? We can even take everything into one of our rooms and watch a movie in bed.” Bill said, smiling at his twin as he entered Tom’s room.

“Oh sure. That sounds like a brilliant idea. We haven’t done that in a while.” Tom answered, beaming at his twin.

“Great! I’ll order a pizza, then you can get pillows, blankets and the other stuff ready.” Bill said, while skipping out of the room and down the stairs.

“Oh, and you can choose the first movie.” Bill called from downstairs.

Tom chuckled lowly, moving out of bed to get his room set up for movie-night. With blankets, pillows in his arms he threw it on his bed, arranging it all neatly. Yes, he was a neat-freak and everything had to be perfect. Making sure to fold out his bed, so both twins would fit, because clearly Bill wouldn’t be sleeping in his own bed tonight. That thought made Tom smile and his stomach fluttered.

~ ● ~

“Why did you choose a horror movie?” Bill whined, clinging to Tom.

“Because you said I could choose the first movie and you know I love horror movies.” Tom stated, smirking slightly.

“Urgh, at least it’s over now and that means it’s my turn!” Bill said, jumping out of bed to find the movie he wanted to see. He had a certain movie in mind. One he normally only watched alone. A movie that not even his parents knew he had and no it wasn’t porn.

“AHA!” Bill exclaimed when he found the movie, moving over to the dvd-player.  
Bill was kind of nervous to see Tom’s reaction to this movie, but he hoped it would get him hot and bothered. He better get hot and bothered or else Bill’s plan wouldn’t work.

Bill smirked, devilish, while flopping himself down besides Tom.

“What’s the movie called?” Tom asked, sounding suspicious.

“It’s called Shelter. Now shush and enjoy and no whining! I survived your movie-choice, now you have to survive mine, easy as that.” Bill answered, pressing play on the remote.

“Okay.” Tom mumbled, crossing his arms.

Bill chuckled and moved closer to Tom, resting his head on Tom’s shoulder.

~ ● ~

They were right at the scene where Zach realizes he needs Shaun and they end up having sex. Bill had moved his head into Tom’s lap instead and he can feel Tom getting more hot by the second. Oh yes, this plan is definitely working. Now all Bill needs is to move at the right time and press a palm to Tom’s crotch to see if he’s hard.

Tom’s blushing like a maniac and he’s trying to move away from Bill. He’s afraid Bill will notice how turned on he is. He needs to get away and go to the toilet to relieve his problem, but Bill is being clingy and refuses to move.

“Is something bothering you?” Bill asks while sitting up, but never losing the contact with his twin. He can’t afford having Tom flee the room, so he makes to move. Slowly moving his hand over Tom’s stomach, easing it downwards and then he presses down on Tom’s bulge, because yes, he is hard. Hard like a rock.

“What are you doing?” Tom squeaks, trying to squirm away.

“What does it seem like I’m doing?” Bill answers, straddling Tom.

“But you can’t… Bill we can’t… Bill…” Tom whines and blushes a beautiful shade of crimson red.

“Why can’t we, Tom? I want you and you clearly seemed interested, or at least your dick seems to take a liking to this situation.” Bill says in a sultry voice.

“.. B… But we’re twins…” Tom stammers.

“So what? Why are you freaking out? The movie clearly turned you on. So I’m assuming it isn’t because I’m a boy. And just because we’re twins, doesn’t mean we can’t do this.” Bill said, pressing his pelvis down on Tom’s, moaning at the friction.

Tom didn’t say anything, but stopped squirming.

“We’re not hurting anyone and it would mean you didn’t have to lie to the group anymore.” Bill said, leaning slowly in and kissing Tom.  
At first Tom just sat there doing nothing. It was like he couldn’t get his brain to do what his heart and body told him to. But Bill had an idea. He began sneaking out his tongue, licking on Tom’s lower lip, playing with his piercing.

“Nnngh.” Tom mumbled, kissing back with a force that surprised Bill.

Their first real kiss turned into a full on make out session and it left them both even more turned on. Tom was the first one to make the next move. Taking complete control and laying them down so he was on top of Bill, grinding down, making them both moan loudly.

“Tom… Tom… TOM!” Bill yelled, getting Tom’s attention, which made Tom sit up.

“Huh?” Tom said, looking into Bill’s eyes.

“I just thought we could maybe lose some clothes? I didn’t plan all of this just to have you grind against me so we both could come in our pants.” Bill said in a small voice, blushing a bit.

“Wait… You planned this?” Tom said, looking puzzled.

“Ehm.. yes. Well, I didn’t exactly plan for it to be this way, but I’ve thought a lot about why you don’t seem interested in girls, and I came to the conclusion that you might like boys. I’m not wrong am I? It’s just ,I can’t imagine myself with anyone but you, and I thought you felt the same.” Bill said, his eyes beginning to shine from freshly formed tears.

“… Oh… Yeah, I like boys and I can’t imagine myself with anyone but you. Bill, you’re the only one I want. God, I want you so much, no, I NEED you!” Tom said, kissing Bill hard.

“Then why don’t you have me?” Bill said, kissing Tom and started pulling off his twin’s shirt.

“You mean that?” Tom asked, looking deep into Bill’s eyes.

“Yes, have me. I want you and only you.” Bill answered, looking deep into his twins eyes, so he would know that Bill was telling the truth.

“Okay, but don’t we need something?” Tom asked, unsure of what exactly his was getting himself into.

“Yeah we do, but I already took care of that. Now, let's get naked.” Bill said eagerly.

Tom chuckled lowly, helping Bill to strip and then take off his own clothes. He was nervous about it all, but then so was Bill probably. At least they were both virgins so there was no need to feel embarrassed about coming too fast or doing something wrong.

Bill pushed on Tom’s shoulder, flipping them over making his twin raise an eyebrow, but Bill just smirked and crawled down Tom’s body. He had been looking forward to this. He had fantasized a few times about getting down on his knees and sucking a dick. Granted this was not just a random dick, but his twin’s, which, in Bill’s mind, made it all better and hotter. Bill licked his lips, looking up at Tom and then leaned down, slowly licking the head, tasting the pre-come dripping out. He made sure to keep looking up at Tom and then took a hold of Tom’s shaft while opening his mouth, allowing the head and a few more centimeters to go in and sucked hard, being careful with his teeth.

“Nnngh.” Tom moaned, moving his hips a bit. He had always wanted to get his cock sucked and now it was really happening and it was better than anything he has ever imagined. He knew that it was probably not the best blowjob in the world, but to him that didn’t matter, because he had his twin sucking him with an eagerness Tom never would have thought he had.

Bill moved off Tom with a pop and moved up his body again, stealing a kiss.

“Why did you stop?” Tom whined, but accepted the kiss.

“Because you were getting too excited and I don’t want you do come yet.” Bill smirked.

“But isn’t coming the whole point of this?” Tom asked feeling a bit lost. He had thought they would be coming and coming hard, maybe Bill had other plans.

“It is, but I want you to come while you’re in me.” Bill said, looking shy all of a sudden.

“What? I mean, are you sure? I would have been happy with just mutual blowjobs.” Tom said, kissing Bill softly.

“I’m sure. You’re the only one I want.” Bill said, smiling into the kiss.

“Oh, okay. But I have no idea how to do it. I mean, you aren’t a girl. I can’t just stick it in, can I?” Tom asked, looking so confused it actually made Bill want to laugh.

“You’ll have to stretch me with your fingers first and I don’t get wet like a girl, so we’ll need something slippery, like lube, which I already got.” Bill answered, blushing a bit when he looked down at both of their dicks so close together.

Tom kissed his twin, while flipping them over so he was now on top of Bill again.

“So where is the lube?” Tom asked, sucking on Bill’s neck, creating a love bite.

Bill handed Tom the lube, spreading his legs to fit Tom between them. He was nervous, but he didn’t want to back out. He knew how fingers felt, so he wasn’t nervous about that. But Tom’s cock was a lot bigger than his fingers and what if it hurt? He knew he should just relax, this was Tom, his own twin. He would rather die than hurt Bill.

Sensing Bill’s nerves, Tom kissed him slowly and then whispered in his ear: “We’ll just take it slow and you can always back out. Okay?” Bill nodded and relaxed a bit more.

Tom fumbled a bit with the lube before he got it opened. He pressed out a large dollop and smeared it over his fingers. Looking down at Bill he slowly moved his hand between Bill’s legs and circled his entrance with a slippery finger, making Bill gasp.

“Ssh, it’s gonna be okay.” Tom whispered, kissing Bill deeply while pressing light with that one finger, letting Bill get used to the pressure.

“You can press in, I’m used to fingers.” Bill squeaked, blushing crimson.

Tom didn’t reply, but put more pressure on the finger and it slipped in to the first knuckle, making both of the boys gasp. Tom tested the resistance some more and pressed the finger further in, wiggling it around.

“Okay?” He asked, pulling the finger out and pressing it in again - this time with more ease.

“Yes, just continue. I can take more.” Bill said in a challenging voice.

Tom chuckled, but moved his finger out, just to have a second finger join when he pressed in again. This time there was a little more resistance, but by the look on Bill’s face it didn’t hurt, because he looked like he was in heaven. Tom pulled them slowly out again and pressed in, noticing Bill’s muscles loosen and making the slide more easy.

Tom couldn’t believe how tight Bill was. Of course he knew a virgin was supposed to be tight, but this was just mind blowing and his cock was definitely taking interest in the action, hardening even further.

“Oh god, do that again!” Bill moaned, spreading his legs more.

“This?” Tom asked, moving his fingers again while crooking them.

“YES!” Bill moaned loudly. He had no idea what it was Tom was touching, but it made him so hot and bothered. It was almost too much, yet not enough.

Tom added a third finger, moving them in and out, spreading them a bit, making Bill’s hole loosen more.

“Stop! I’m ready.” Bill half screamed, half moaned. He was so close to the edge, but he refused to come before he had Tom in him.

Tom took the lube once again, but this time he handed it to Bill.

“Get me ready.” Tom whispered in a low sexy voice.

Bill blushed once again, looking down while opening the bottle, pressing out a long strip on Tom’s dick, smearing it all over, cringing at the sound it made. When he felt like he had reached every part of Tom’s cock, he laid back down, looking up at Tom shyly.

“Are you ready?” Tom asked, while moving in between Bill’s legs, leaning down to kiss him.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Just take me, Tom.” Bill mumbled into Tom’s lips, holding his breath when he felt the head of Tom’s cock at his entrance.

“Relax, I won’t hurt you.” Tom whispered, taking one of Bill’s hands in his own and pressed in.

The head popped in with and obscene sound. Tom moaned while Bill gasped. Tom felt so big, but it didn’t really hurt, he just felt full, really full. Tom pressed in further, looking into his twins eyes for any sign of pain, but didn’t see anything remotely like pain which made him relax a bit.

Having Tom inside him felt perfect. It was like they were becoming one again. He couldn’t stop himself when a few tears rolled down his face. He wasn’t hurt, but for the first time ever he felt complete.

“Are you okay?” Tom asked, looking concerned.

“I’m more than okay. These are happy tears.” Bill answered, yanking Tom’s head down so he could kiss him, which made Tom move again.

It felt like they moved together for hours. It was like the world stopped spinning and the only important thing was them. But to be realistic it wasn’t hours, only minutes, but they didn’t care. It was just perfect. Two souls finally combining and creating wholeness beyond compare. But all good things have to end and two eager boys can’t hold their orgasms back for hours.

“I’m close. Are you?” Tom whispered, struggling to even form the sentence.

“Yes, so close. Just need you to touch me.” Bill whispered back, squeezing around Tom when Tom moved his hand down to jerk him off.

“Fuck!” Tom moaned loudly, holding still while he pulsed inside of Bill, filling his twin with his love, resulting in Bill coming as well.

Tom tried to pull out, but Bill whined, clinging to him.

“Just stay, please.” Bill whimpered satisfied.

Tom couldn’t refuse such a cute demand, besides he felt complete when he was connected to Bill in this intimate way. Tom just flipped them over so Bill could rest on him.

“I love you.” Bill murmured, almost sleeping.

“Love you too.” Tom murmured back, falling asleep with Bill on top of him.

~ ● ~

“No stories today?” Georg asked Tom, poking him.

Tom looked down while shaking his head, blushing a nice shade of pink.

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
